Portal Dimensi
by elleoni eileen
Summary: [ CHAPTER TIGA UP! / "Mungkin maksudnya, dia Titan dari Klan Nanodayo. Benarkan, Nanodayo-san?" ] Midorima, Takao dan Kise bertemu Tenten, seorang gadis yang terlempar dari dunia ninja akibat kristal pembuka portal. Petualangan menjelajahi dimensi demi dimensi pun dimulai! [Special for Kak Maul a.k.a Yamanaka Tenten] [Cover image by yamanaka tenten]
1. Chapter 1

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Portal Dimensi © AutumnSpring98

 **Warning :** AU-Canon, typo(s), OOC, genre fantasy, friendship, humor and little bit romance.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku harus menyelamatkan mereka! Madara, aku akan―"

"Oi! Berhentilah mengigau, ini bukan tempat tidurmu!" seru Takao pada seorang gadis yang tampak tertidur dalam gerobak milik partnernya.

Gadis berwajah manis itu membuka matanya secara perlahan kemudian menatap satu per satu objek di hadapannya. Ketika iris cokelatnya menangkap wajah Takao, segeralah gadis itu melompat keluar dari dalam gerobak lalu menatap pemuda itu dengan waspada. "K-Kau siapa?! Dan a-aku ada dimana?!"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu. Kau ditemukan tertidur di gerobak temanku dan terus mengigau tentang peperangan," jelas Takao. Mata abunya meneliti penampilan Tenten yang menurutnya aneh dan tak biasa. "Kau alien dari planet mana?"

CTAK!

Pertigaan muncul di kening Tenten. Berani sekali pemuda di hadapannya ini menyebut dirinya alien! Rasanya ingin sekali Tenten melemparkan kunai pada kening pemuda sialan itu.

Tapi lebih dari itu, sebenarnya ia ada dimana? Kenapa tempat ini terasa sangat asing? Bukankah tadi dirinya ada di medan perang?

"Oi, sebenarnya ini dimana?" tanya Tenten bingung. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah.

"Cih, jadi benar ya kau itu alien nyasar? Tapi memangnya ada alien berwujud manusia? Ah tapi kau ini memang aneh―"

"Oi, oi! Aku ini manusia, jidat lebar!" potong Tenten yang sudah kesal dengan tuduhan Takao padanya.

"A-Apa? J-Jidat lebar?!" tampaknya Takao shock dengan julukan baru yang dilontarkan gadis bercepol dua itu.

"Ada apa, Takao?"

Suara rock, eh, baritone itu berhasil membuat dua makhluk fiksi karangan Masashi Kishimoto dan Tadatoshi Fujimaki menoleh ke sumber suara.

Nun jauh di sana, terlihatlah seorang pemuda tampan berkacamata yang sedang memasang wajah datar, sedatar-datarnya.

"Sin-chan, apa kau percaya dengan makhluk semacam alien?"

Midorima―si pemuda berkacamata―mengerutkan keningnya mendengar pertanyaan dari sang asisten. "Apa maksudmu, nanodayo?"

"Maksudku ... kau lihat gadis itu kan?" Takao melirik Tenten yang berdiri di bawah pohon maple. Midorima hanya menatap Tenten sekilas, seolah tak ada yang aneh. "Nah, dia itu alien yang nyangkut di gerobakmu, Sin-chan!" lanjut Takao heboh.

"Oi! Kau ini menyebalkan sekali ya! Sudah kubilang aku ini bukan alien, aku manusia seperti kalian, baka!" seru Tenten. Karena kesal, ia melempar sebuah kunai ke arah Takao, namun Midorima dapat menangkap benda itu sebelum benar-benar mengenai partnernya.

"Sin-chan, k-kau ..."

"Bukannya aku peduli padamu, nanodayo. Tapi aku tak mau kau mati sebelum melunasi semua hutangmu padaku."

CTAK!

Tadinya Takao sempat terharu dengan aksi heroik Midorima―ia pikir pemuda tsundere itu sudah mulai berubah, tapi faktanya tetap saja! Sekali tsundere tetap tsundere! Hidup tsundere! Lho?

Midorima mengamati kunai yang berada di tangannya kemudian menatap Tenten penuh selidik. "Apa kau seorang ninja?"

"Eh, kau tau?!" seru Tenten senang. "Iya! Aku memang seorang ninja, dari Desa Konoha. Sebenarnya aku juga tak tau kenapa aku bisa berada di tempat seperti ini. Tapi, sepertinya kau tau sesuatu, syukurlah!"

Tenten tersenyum haru. Sepertinya pemuda berkacamata ini bersedia membantunya.

"Jadi, kau manusia yang berasal dari dimensi masa lalu?" kali ini Takao bertanya serius.

"Sepertinya begitu. Awalnya kukira aku terjebak dalam genjutsu, tapi setelah kuteliti tempat ini, rasanya sangat berbeda jauh. Benar-benar asing."

"Sekarang kita pergi, Takao."

"Heh? Pergi? Kemana?" tanya Takao tampak bingung.

"Sekolah," jawab Midorima singkat, padat dan jelas. Kini pemuda itu sudah stand by di dalam gerobak.

"Lalu gadis itu bagaimana?"

"Apa peduliku?"

CTAK!

Tenten yang mendengar hal itu tentu saja kesal sekaligus kecewa setengah ton. "Kau tak mau membantuku?"

"Membantumu? Memangnya kau pasang berapa tarif untukku?"

"TARIF?! T-Tapi kupikir kau tau sesuatu! Ayolah! Aku tak membawa uang. Lagipula jika aku membawanya, uang itu tidak akan berlaku kan?"

"Takao, aku tidak ingin datang terlambat," ujar Midorima―mengabaikan Tenten.

Tenten mengepalkan kedua jari tangannya, tampak geram. Uh-oh, dia tidak suka di abaikan, pemirsa. "D-DASAR SILUMAN LUMUT MENYEBALKAN!" teriaknya penuh kekesalan.

"Pfft, s-siluman lumut? Shin-chan―"

"Cepat kita pergi, nanodayo, Bakao!" potong Midorima kesal. Bahkan pertigaan dan perempatan sudah menghiasi wajahnya.

"Baiklah~ baiklah~" Takao segera mengayuh sepeda gerobak tersebut. "Jaa, Panda-chan!" seru Takao sebelum benar-benar pergi.

"P-Panda-chan?!" Tenten mangap, shock. "Tch, memang aku ini panda!? Seenaknya saja dia! Menyebalkaaaan!" gerutunya sebal.

Tenten menghela napas kasar kemudian memutuskan untuk menyusuri jalanan yang entah akan membawanya kemana. Barangkali ia dapat menemukan petunjuk dimana dirinya berada lalu kembali ke Desa Konoha.

Ia menatap suasana perkotaan yang tampak ramai. Perumahan mewah, gedung tinggi, jalanan beraspal yang menggantung, dan apa itu? Kendaraan beroda dua? Ah, bahkan ada juga yang beroda empat! Ini semua benar-benar terasa asing bagi Tenten.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, rasanya memang aneh. Jika benar dirinya terlempar ke dimensi masa depan, kenapa bisa? Bukankah seharusnya ia terjebak dalam dunia genjutsu milik Madara?

"Ah! Aku ingat!" seru Tenten tanpa memperdulikan lalu lalang orang di jalanan.

 **Flashback ...**

 **"Aku akan menyegel Madara dengan senjata milik Rikudou Sennin ini! Ya! Aku harus segera menyelamatkan mereka sebelum terlambat!" seru Tenten sembari berlari menuju medan perang. Tangan kanannya menggenggam sebuah gulungan rahasia milik Rikudou Sennin yang ia temukan terjatuh di suatu tempat.**

 **Namun tiba-tiba ketika dirinya melewati sebuah hutan, ia menemukan sebuah benda yang mengeluarkan cahaya kehijauan. Karena penasaran, Tenten memutuskan untuk mendekati** **benda tersebut.**

 **"Batu kristal?" gumam Tenten sembari mengamati benda bercahaya yang kini berada dalam genggaman tangannya. "Kenapa benda seperti ini bisa berada di tengah hutan?"**

 **"Hey, Nona! Kembalikan benda itu pada kami!"**

 **Tenten menoleh ke belakang** **―** **tempat dimana ada dua orang shinobi berseragam jounin namun wajahnya terhalang oleh topeng ANBU.**

 **"Maaf, tapi apa** **―** **"**

 **BLARRR!**

 **Tanah yang dipijak Tenten bergetar cukup kuat, diiringi perubahan warna langit yang tadinya gelap menjadi terang.**

 **"Gawat! Proyeksi Mugen Tsukuyomi milik Uchiha Madara pasti sudah terjadi!"**

 **"Ya! Tidak ada waktu lagi! Kita harus segera pergi!"**

 **Tenten yang sedang mencerna apa yang barusan terjadi, tiba-tiba dikejutkan oleh serangan dua shinobi tadi. Refleks, ia menghindar dan tak sengaja melemparkan batu kristal tersebut pada sebatang pohon.**

 **Batu kristal yang terlempar itu mengeluarkan sebuah cahaya yang sangat terang, hingga membuat Tenten mengernyit karena silau.**

 **"Sekarang!"**

 **Salah satu dari mereka meraih batu kristal yang tergeletak di tanah kemudian membentuk sebuah pola di udara dengan batu kristal tersebut.**

 **Dari pola itu keluarlah cahaya yang begitu menyilaukan** **―** **lebih silau dari yang pertama.**

 **"P-Portal?!" gumam Tenten yang masih bisa melihat di tengah kesilauan. "Jangan-jangan ... !"**

 **Tenten segera berlari menuju dua shinobi tak dikenalnya. "Tunggu!"**

 **Sialnya, ketika tangan Tenten berhasil menarik baju salah satu dari mereka, portal itu keburu mengeluarkan pusaran angin hingga membuat mereka bertiga tersedot masuk.**

 **"S-Sial! Aku** **―** **" dan dunia yang dilihat Tenten pun menggelap.**

 **Flashback end.**

 **xXx**

"Apa mereka menggunakan Jikukan Ninjutsu?!" gumam Tenten sembari menggigit bibirnya. "Tidak! Tidak! Mereka membuka portal itu dengan batu kristal, sedangkan Jikukan Ninjutsu kan digunakan tanpa perantara apapun! Tch, apapun itu aku harus menemukan mereka―"

 **BRUK!**

"I-Ittai!"

Tenten mengaduh kesakitan ketika tubuhnya terjatuh karena ditabrak sesuatu.

Seorang pemuda bersurai pirang buru-buru keluar dari mobil hitamnya. Kemudian menghampiri Tenten dengan wajah panik. "Kau tak apa, Nona? Gomennasai! Tadi aku terburu-buru."

"A-aku tak apa. Ukh!" Tenten kembali terjatuh ketika dirinya berusaha berdiri. _'Sial, kenapa aku jadi lemah seperti ini?!'_ batinnya.

"Kakimu terluka, ssu. Mari kubantu, aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit."

"T-Tidak―"

"Sudahlah. Aku ini penabrak, jadi harus bertanggung jawab."

Pemuda itu menggendong Tenten ala brydal style menuju mobilnya. _'Oi, oi! Ini_ _memalukan sekali!'_ batin Tenten yang wajahnya sudah memerah bak kepiting rebus.

 **xXx**

Keringat mengalir cukup deras dari pelipis dan leher Midorima. Pemuda itu memutuskan untuk beristirahat dari latihan basketnya, kemudian menenggak minuman ion yang ia bekal dari rumahnya.

"Hoi, Shin-chan! Apa menurutmu portal dimensi itu benar-benar ada?"

Midorima menoleh ke samping dan hampir menyemburkan minumannya ketika melihat sosok Takao yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di sana. Si partnernya ini kadangkala jadi mirip Kuroko―teman masa SMPnya―yang sering menghilang lalu muncul secara tiba-tiba.

"Menurutmu?" Midorima balik bertanya.

"Hmm, menurut buku yang kubaca sih portal dimensi itu benar-benar ada," jawab Takao.

TWICH!

Pertigaan muncul di kening Midorima saat irisnya berhasil menangkap judul buku yang Takao pegang dan mendapati kondisi halaman buku itu sudah dalam keadaan kusut dan kotor.

"Kau mendapat buku itu dari mana, nanodayo, Bakao?"

"Oh, ini?" Takao menutup buku berjudul 'Portal Dimensi' kemudian menyerahkannya pada Midorima. "Aku mendapatkannya dari hatimu. Bhahahaks!" tawa Takao pecah saat melihat ekspresi sang partner yang seperti ingin memakannya hidup-hidup.

"Yah ... Awalnya aku berniat meminjam buku tugasmu untuk ku contek, tapi aku malah lebih dulu menemukan buku itu." jelas Takao sembari memasukkan bola ke dalam ring.

"Lalu kenapa buku ini bisa kusut dan kotor, Ba-ka-o!?"

"Oh, tadi buku itu sempat terkena tumpahan kuah ramen. Aku kan membacanya sambil makan. Dan soal kusutnya ... kau tau sendiri gaya bacaku kan?"

Midorima mengepalkan kedua jari tangannya hingga kuku-kukunya memutih, menarik napas dalam, kemudian, "ENYAHLAH KAU, BA-KA-OOO!"

 **BUAGH!**

Beberapa menit kemudian, beredar sebuah majalah yang memuat berita dengan headline _'Takao Kazunari, point guard SMA Shuutoku ditemukan terkapar di lapangan SMA Yosen dengan wajah babak belur dan hilang ingatan.'_

Tenten dan Kise baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit dan sekarang mereka berada di sebuah cafe. Sebenarnya Tenten tidak ingin berlama-lama di tempat asing ini, tadinya ia berencana pergi untuk mencari dua orang shinobi yang mungkin saja sama-sama terlempar ke tempat ini. Jika berhasil menemukannya kan, ia bisa kembali ke medan perang.

"Hello! Dari tadi aku bertanya padamu, Nona Panda."

Tenten tersentak dari lamunannya kemudian mendengus sebal. "Namaku Tenten bukan Panda, Tuan Cantik!"

"Tuan C-Cantik?!" Kise shock setengah hidup. Baru kali ini ada perempuan yang menyebutnya cantik, uhh ayolah ia tampan tau!

"Maksudku alismu yang cantik, bukan wajahmu," ralat Tenten saat melihat ekspresi Kise yang siap menumpahkan air mata.

"Yah, syukurlah!" Kise bernapas lega kemudian mengulurkan tangan ke gadis di hadapannya. "Kalau begitu, namaku Kise Ryota. Panggil saja Kise."

Tenten berjabat tangan dengan Kise walau agak canggung.

"Oh ya, apa boleh aku suatu waktu aku memanggilmu dengan Nona Panda? Habis kau mirip panda sih, ehehehe." Kise nyengir tak berdosa.

"Huh, terserahmu saja lah." gadis bercepol dua itu menyeruput minumannya kemudian menatap Kise dengan serius. "Apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

Pemuda itu hanya merespon dengan anggukan.

"Kau tau nama daerah ini? Maksudku ... aku ini ada dimana?"

"Eh, jadi kau tersesat, ssu?"

"Nanti biar kujelaskan. Sekarang jawab saja," perintah Tenten tak sabaran.

"Baiklah, saat ini kau berada di sebuah cafe, tempat makan."

 **BLETAK!**

"Kalau itu aku sudah tau, baka!"

"Ehehehe, gomen, gomen. Maksudku, kau berada di Tokyo―"

"Desa, kota atau negara?"

"Heh, kau ini orang mana sih? Tokyo itu kan ibukota Jepang, ssu."

"Jepang? Negara baru ya?" gumam Tenten pelan.

Kise mengernyit heran mendengar gumaman Tenten. Gadis di hadapannya ini berasal dari mana sih? Kenapa sampai tak tau tentang Jepang?

"Aku ini sebenarnya seseorang yang hidup di zaman shinobi. Aku―"

"Jadi kau hantu, ssu?!" tanya Kise pucat.

"Tch, jangan memotong dulu!" gertak Tenten tak suka. "Maksudku aku ini korban dari portal dimensi. Jadi ... Bagaimana mengatakannya ya? Pokoknya aku ini manusia yang berasal dari dimensi lain. Begitu! Kau mengerti kan?!"

Karena Kise masih menampilkan wajah bingung, akhirnya Tenten menceritakan semuanya pada pemuda itu. Dari ia menemukan gulungan rahasia sampai ditemukan tertidur di sebuah gerobak lalu berkesal ria dengan dua orang pemuda.

"Tenten-cchi, apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Kise setelah mendengar semua penjelasan Tenten.

"Apa?"

"Pemuda pemilik gerobak itu ... Apa dia memakai kacamata?"

"Heh? Kupikir kau mau menanyakan hal penting," ujar Tenten manyun. "Iya, dia berkacamata, tubuhnya tinggi, warna rambutnya hijau dan menyebalkan―"

 **BRAK!**

"Itu Midorimacchi, ssu!" pekik Kise heboh.

"O-Oi, kau tak perlu menggebrak meja seperti itu, Kise-san!" Tenten terkejut dengan tingkah Kise yang agak childish―mengingatkan dirinya pada Naruto, teman di tempat ia berasal.

"G-Gomen, aku memang selalu seperti ini," ujar Kise nyengir.

Tenten mendengus pelan. "Kau kenal padanya?"

"Tentu saja. Dia itu teman masa SMP-ku," jawab Kise. "Oh ya, setauku Midorimacchi itu sangat tertarik dengan kisah portal dimensi, tapi kenapa dia tidak mau membantumu ya?"

"Mungkin dia lelah. Entahlah, apa peduliku? Dia orang yang sangat menyebalkan!"

"Ahaha! Dia itu memang agak tsundere sih," ujar Kise nyengir.

Tenten tak merespon lagi, hazelnya sibuk menatap jalanan lewat jendela cafe. Melihat lalu lalang orang dan bunga sakura yang berjatuhan.

"Untuk sementara waktu, bagaimana kalau Tenten-cchi tinggal di apartemenku saja?"

Tenten menoleh kemudian tersenyum tipis. "Terimakasih. Tapi aku tidak ingin membuang waktu di tempat ini, aku harus segera pergi untuk menyelamatkan temanku."

"Hey, tapi aku bisa membantumu, ssu. Jadi tinggal lah dulu di sini. Nanti aku juga akan meminta bantuan Midorima-cchi."

"Tidak perlu―" tiba-tiba Tenten menepuk keningnya. "Ah, sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu!"

Tenten buru-buru membuka tas mininya, mengeluarkan satu per satu benda yang ada di dalamnya. "Ck, sial! Kemana gulungan rahasiaku?!" gumamnya bingung.

Kise yang mendengar gumaman Tenten merespon, "mungkin terlempar bersama batu kristal itu?"

"Tidak! Aku memasukannya ke dalam tasku," ujar Tenten masih sibuk mencari benda tersebut.

"Ah! Atau terjatuh di tempat kau bertemu Midorima-cchi!"

Tenten menghentikan gerakan tangannya, kemudian berusaha mengingat apa saja yang ia lakukan di tempat tadi.

"Ah, sial! Waktu itu aku sempat melempar senjataku pada teman Midorima-san, dan―aku harus pergi!"

Tenten berlari keluar cafe diikuti Kise yang berusaha mengejarnya.

 **xXx**

"Eh? Itu kan benda milik gadis aneh tadi. Kupikir kau membuangnya," ujar Takao pada Midorima yang sedang sibuk mengamati benda antik tersebut.

Eh, Takao kau sudah sehat ya?

"Aku merasa pernah menemukan benda semacam ini, nanodayo."

"Benarkah? Kakek buyutmu dulu seorang ninja ya?"

"Bukan seperti itu, nanodayo!" Midorima membenarkan letak kacamatanya dan tanpa sengaja kunai yang ia pegang terjatuh dari genggamannya.

Midorima membungkuk untuk mengambil benda tersebut.

Namun …

"HAHH?!"

Baik Midorima maupun Takao saat ini menunjukkan wajah heran, bingung, dan kaget.

"KENAPA BISA?!"

Nah, nah, apa yang terjadi? Tunggu di chapter berikutnya! **digeplak readers**

 **xXx**

 **A/N :** Uwaaaaa, saya seneng bisa publish fic crossover saya yang pertama! Rasanya seperti naik rollar coaster lalu jatuh ke lautan jus tomat ... ****apa** **hubungannya?**** Tadinya fic ini mau dijadiin fic kolaborasi sama Kak Yamanaka Tenten. ****saya lupa nanya** **nama aslinya T_T tapi pen name-nya emang itu!**** Sayangnya, dia lagi kena serangan WB, jadi saya memutuskan untuk buat fic ini sendiri. SPECIAL UNTUK KAK YAMANAKA TENTEN! ****lempar bunga pengantin** **dan taburan atom peledak! Eh?**** Semoga kakak suka dan puas ya!

Waktunya memberi pendapat! Kritik dan saran sangat diterima! Mau nge-flame pake akun yang bener ya! :"

Jaaa! ***pergi pake kamui***


	2. Chapter 2

**Kuroko no Basuke** **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Portal Dimensi** **AutumnSpring98**

 **Warning :** AU-Canon (?), OOC, typos, little bit romance, fantasy dan humor semau author. Saran dan kritik sangat diterima. Flamers tanpa akun saya hapus.

 **A/N :** Holla! Ketemu lagi! Betewe cuma mau ngasih tau kemarin kan Tenten ngeralat ucapannya ke Kise. Nah maksud saya bukan alis, tapi bulu mata. Kan bulu mata Kise emang cantik ya? Ehehe! Gomen! Selesai sudah bacotnya. Happy reading!

 **xXx**

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini, nanodayo?"

Di hadapan Midorima berdirilah Tenten dan Kise dengan pose berbeda-beda. Tenten yang sedang mengelap keringatnya dan Kise yang terus berkedip seperti boneka barbie.

"Oi, siluman lumut! Kunai-ku mana?" tanya Tenten menatap Midorima.

 **TWICH!**

Julukan Tenten lagi-lagi membuat Midorima mengeluarkan perempatan di wajah tampannya. "Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, nanodayo," ujarnya tak suka.

"Baiklah, baiklah~" Tenten berdehem kemudian tersenyum manis pada pemuda di hadapannya. "Kunai-ku mana, Midorima-sama~?" lanjutnya dengan nada lembut yang dibuat-buat.

Melihat senyuman Tenten entah kenapa membuat wajah Midorima sedikit memanas.

 _'Astoge, ternyata dia manis juga.'_ batin Takao sambil memperhatikan Tenten.

"Oi, kau mendengarku?" Tenten menjentikkan jari di hadapan Midorima.

"Tch, apa matamu rabun?" ujar Midorima sarkastik.

"Dimana?! Aku tak bisa tau jika kau tak memberi tauku, lumut!"

Midorima menghela napas lelah kemudian pergi dari hadapan Tenten. "Takao, kita pergi―"

Tenten buru-buru menghalangi jalan yang akan Midorima lewati dengan merentangkan kedua tangannya. "Eits, kau tak bisa pergi sebelum mengembalikan kunai-ku, Midorima-sama!" kali ini Tenten mengembangkan senyum kepuasan.

"Takao,"

Bagai anjing yang mematuhi majikannya, Takao segera menyerahkan sebuah benda kepada Tenten yang ia ambil saat benda itu terjatuh.

"Terimakas―" mendadak Tenten tak melanjutkan ucapannya ketika melihat benda yang diterimanya bukanlah sebuah kunai. "APA? KENAPA BISA BERUBAH JADI GULUNGAN?!" serunya tak percaya.

"Ehm, tadi pisau milikmu sempat terjatuh dan tau-tau malah berubah menjadi gulungan kertas itu." jelas Takao.

"Begitu ya."

Tenten meletakkan gulungannya di sebuah bangku pinggir lapangan kemudian membuat segel tangan, "Kai!" ucapnya. Gulungan itupun terbuka, namun ...

"KOSONG?" ujar koor mereka berempat.

"K-Kenapa bisa?" tanya Tenten pada dirinya sendiri. Wajahnya tampak kebingungan.

"Memangnya gulungan itu berisi hal penting ya?" tanya Takao.

"Di dalam gulungan ini tadinya aku menyegel alat ninja, dimana aku bisa menyegel musuh dalam sekejap. Tapi, entah kenapa alat itu malah hilang, padahal sebelumnya aku sudah benar-benar menyegelnya dalam gulungan ini," jelas Tenten.

"Mungkin saat Tenten-cchi tersedot portal, segel pada gulungan itu terbuka lalu kemudian alat ninjamu terlempar asal," ujar Kise yang sudah berhenti berkedap-kedip karena capek.

"Dia benar, karena aku juga pernah mengalaminya, nanodayo."

"Midorima-cchi ..."

"Shin-chan ..."

"KAU PERNAH MEMASUKI PORTAL DIMENSI-SSU?!" seru mereka berdua heboh. Takao tidak memakai akhiran 'ssu' seperti Kise, tentunya.

Midorima dan Tenten sweatdropped mendengarnya.

"Jadi, kau juga pernah memasuki portal dimensi ya?" tanya Tenten menatap Midorima.

"Bukan urusanmu, nanodayo."

"Oh, ayolah! Kau tidak bisa ramah sedikit padaku ya?" ujar Tenten manyun. "Dan namaku Tenten bukan nanodayo!"

"Itu semacam kata favoritnya, bukan nama orang, Panda," jelas Takao.

"Sudah kubilang―ah, sudahlah, terserah!" Tenten menghela napas kemudian kembali menatap Midorima. "Jika kau tau sesuatu tentang portal dimensi, tolong beritahu aku! Aku ingin mencari alat ninja itu lalu kembali ke tempatku."

"Tidak―"

"Kumohon!" potong Tenten dengan mata bercermin-cermin―anti mainstream.

"Ayolah bantu dia, Midorima-cchi. Kau tidak kasihan ya? Dia juga ingin berkumpul dengan orangtua dan sahabatnya," ujar Kise.

"Dia itu sebenarnya ingin membantumu, Panda. Tadi saja ia membaca buku ini, yah, mungkin untuk mencari info lebih banyak." Takao memperlihatkan buku tadi ke hadapan Tenten dan Kise.

"Bakao!"

"Ehehe, gomen. Tapi sekali-kali kau harus membuang sifat tsundere-mu, Shin-chan. Bagaimana jika adikmu yang berada di posisinya?"

Midorima menghela napas, membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang sama sekali tak melorot kemudian berkata, "Baiklah. Aku akan membantumu. Tapi bukan berarti aku peduli padamu, nanodayo."

"Benarkah?! Arigatou gozaimasu! Kau baik sekali, lumut, eh maksudku Midorima-san!" seru Tenten riang.

"Ngomong-ngomong kalian pergi ke sini naik apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba sudah berada di lapangan sekolah kami?" tanya Takao bingung.

"Ah iya, ssu! Tadi itu kekuatan apa?! Aku saja heran kenapa tiba-tiba sudah berada di sini." Kise menatap Tenten penasaran.

"Jadi itu alasanmu berkedap-kedip seperti tadi?" tanya Tenten.

"Ehehehe, begitulah."

"Itu namanya Shunshin no Jutsu, teknik perpindahan tempat dengan cepat. Tapi teknik itu tak seberapa jika dibandingkan dengan teknik milik Nidaime-sama dan Yondaime-sama," jelas Tenten. "Jangan tanyakan siapa mereka padaku. Pokoknya mereka itu shinobi terhebat di desaku!" tambahnya ketika melihat gelagat Kise yang seperti ingin menanyakan hal itu.

"Ehehe, kau pandai membaca gelagat seseorang ya!" ujar Kise nyengir.

"Jadi sekarang bagaimana?" tanya Tenten pada Midorin.

"Bagaimana apanya?" Midorima malah balik bertanya.

"Itu ... Bagaimana caranya kau membantuku? Maksudku kapan?"

"Jika aku tidak sedang sibuk, nanodayo."

"Eh? Kupikir hari ini." Tenten sepertinya kecewa.

"Untuk sementara waktu, bagaimana kalau kau tinggal di apartemen Shin-chan saja? Dia itu sebenarnya kesepian lho," ujar Takao.

"Aku menolak, nodayo." Midorima memberikan tatapan kematian pada si Bakao.

"Sudahlah. Lagipula aku bisa tidur di luar―"

"JANGAN!" seru Kise cepat. "Midorima-cchi, aku sejuta―"

"Setuju," ralat Takao.

"Iya, maksudku aku setuja, eh, setuju dengan usulan Takao-kun. Lagipula kau kan pernah memasuki portal, siapa tau kau bisa berbagi pengalaman dengan Tenten-cchi."

"Tch, aku bukan kau, nanodayo."

"Ayolah, Shin-chan. Aku tau kau sebenarnya kesepian. Buktinya kau selalu memintaku tinggal di apartemenmu."

"Benarkah? Midorima-cchi kau homo." Kise berkata polos seperti Kuroko.

Hidup KasaKise! Lho?

 **TWICH!**

 **TWICH!**

Berbagai perempatan sudah muncul di kening si megane. Bahkan ia sudah berkeinginan melempar dua pemuda urusai itu ke ring basket SMA Rakuzan seperti Takao.

"Dengan ini sudah diputuskan bahwa si Putri Panda akan tinggal bersama di apartemen milik Pangeran Wortel Bermegane. Dan jika Pangeran Wortel Bermegane menolak, maka saya sebagai partnernya akan berhenti membantu dia mencarikan lucky itemnya. Bagaimana, saksi?" tutur Takao menatap Midorima, Tenten dan Kise.

"SAH, SSU!" seru Kise lantang.

 **PROK ... PROK ... PROK ...**

Mereka itu ... menikah atau apa?

 **xXx**

"Saat kita memasuki portal, bukankah ada seorang gadis yang ikut tersedot ke dalam?" seorang pria bersurai cokelat bertanya pada si lawan bicara yang tengah sibuk menikmati minumannya.

"Kau benar. Dia Tenten, salah satu murid didikan Gai," jawab pria bersurai hitam―si lawan bicara.

"Lalu dimana dia sekarang? Kenapa dia tidak bersama kita?"

"Tch, kau ini banyak tanya. Sebelum memasuki portal, kita kan memiliki tempat yang akan dituju, sedangkan dia tidak. Jadi mungkin saja dia asal terlempar ke dimensi lain."

"Pasti dia kebingungan. Lalu bagaimana nasib Konoha ya?"

"Tenang saja. Mereka semua akan baik-baik saja. Kita sudah mengorbankan diri untuk tetap tinggal di tempat ini agar mereka selamat dari proyeksi Mugen Tsukuyomi Madara."

"Tapi, tetap saja ini terlarang kan? Kita seperti dua shinobi pengkhianat."

"Biarlah..."

 **xXx**

Karena Takao mengancam tidak akan membantu mencarikan lucky item untuknya lagi, pada akhirnya Midorima menyetujui Tenten untuk tinggal di apartemen miliknya. Lagipula kan hanya sementara, pikirnya.

Tenten terkagum-kagum melihat isi apartemen Midorima. Ruangannya luas dengan khas anak muda pecinta basket. Tak banyak barang, selain televisi layar datar, rak buku, sofa, meja berkaki rendah, dan kulkas. Sederhana tapi nyaman, begitulah menurut Tenten.

"Karena kamar di apartemenku hanya ada satu, kau tidurlah di sofa, nodayo."

"Umm, b-baiklah. Tapi, apa aku boleh meminta ... umm ... itu ... meminta minum?!"

 _'Oh, siyal! Kenapa aku malah mengatakan 'minum' sih? Padahal kan aku lapar...'_ keluh Tenten dalam hati.

Midorima melangkahkan kaki menuju dapur, kemudian dalam beberapa menit ia kembali membawa satu cup ramen instan dan sebotol minuman. "Bukannya aku peduli padamu, nodayo. Tapi aku tak mau repot mengurusi kematianmu," ujarnya sadis.

"K-Kematian?" Tenten mangap shock.

"Aku tak mempan kau bohongi, nodayo." Midorima meletakkan makanan dan minuman tersebut di atas meja berkaki rendah, kemudian berlalu pergi.

"Kalau hanya kelaparan, aku tak akan mati. Lagipula kata-katamu itu kejam sekali, tau!" gerutu Tenten merengut tak suka.

Midorima mengabaikan gerutuan Tenten. Pemuda itu memasuki kamar pribadinya kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kayu bertekstur halus dari laci meja belajarnya.

"Apa dia menggunakan semacam jurus teleportasi ninja untuk sampai ke tempat ini? Ataukah ... oleh benda ini?" Midorima mengeluarkan sebuah batu kristal bening dari kotak kayu tadi. Di dalam kotak itu juga terdapat sebuah kunai dan shuriken.

"Kau ..."

"Kenapa kau masuk ke kamarku, nodayo?!" ujar Midorima buru-buru menyembunyikan benda rahasianya.

"K-Kenapa kau memiliki benda itu juga?" tanya Tenten mengabaikan pertanyaan Midorima.

"Bukan urusanmu, nanodayo. Pergilah."

"Tidak! Aku butuh penjelasan, karena sebenarnya kristal seperti itu yang menyebabkan aku bisa tersesat ke sini."

Midorima menatap Tenten cukup lama, kemudian menghela napas. "Ini lucky item yang kubeli dari suatu tempat. Tapi aku juga tak tau bahwa kristal ini merupakan pembuka portal dimensi."

"Jadi, kau juga pernah masuk portal karena kristal itu?"

Midorima hanya mengangguk.

"Lalu, saat kau membuka portal, kau tersesat di dimensi mana?"

"Es," jawabnya singkat, padat dan jelas. "Jangan meminta aku untuk menceritakannya, karena aku tak ingat."

"Memangnya siapa juga yang mau bertanya seperti itu!"

Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya yang sekali lagi tidak melorot. "Jadi, ada apa kau ke kamarku, nodayo?"

"Emmm, tak tau?" ujar Tenten menggaruk-garuk pipinya, bingung. "Ya sudah lah. Aku keluar ya. Oyasummi!"

Midorima menatap kepergian Tenten dengan tatapan heran.

"Hoi!"

Midorima berjengit mendengar suara seseorang di kamarnya.

Hey, tidak ada seseorang selain dirinya di kamar ini kan?

"Midorima-cchi, di sini!"

 **TWICH!**

Tampaknya sekarang Midorima sudah tau siapa suara orang-orang itu. Pemuda itu melangkah dan membukakan pintu yang menghubungkan kamarnya ke balkon.

Nah kan benar! Begitu terbuka, ada dua orang pemuda yang asyik bergelantungan di dahan pohon dekat kamarnya.

"Takao? Kise?"

"Yoo! Selamat malam! Kami datang untuk melihat keromantisan pengantin baru kita," jawab mereka serempak.

Dan Midorima harus mundur ketika melihat gelagat dua orang pemuda berisik itu akan menerobos pintunya.

 **SWING!**

 **SWING!**

 **BRUK!**

"Yosh! Berhasil!" Takao mendarat sempurna tanpa terjatuh atau menabrak sesuatu.

Lain dengan Kise yang tubuhnya terpental akibat menabrak dinding kamar temannya. "Hidoi, ssu~ Kenapa Midorima-cchi meletakkan tembok kampret ini di hadapanku?" protes Kise sembari mengusap-usap jidatnya. Untung bibirnya tidak monyong gara-gara tabrakan ekstrim itu.

"Itu salahmu, nodayo," jawab Midorima tak peduli.

"Oi, Shin-chan! Jadi benar ya kakek buyutmu itu seorang ninja?"

Midorima menoleh ke arah Takao dan mendapati pemuda itu sedang sibuk mengacak-acak kotak kayu rahasianya. Segera saja pemuda penembak jarak jauh itu berlari ala missdirection Kuroko.

"Eh? Aku baru tau kalau kakek buyutmu seorang ninja. Pantas saja Midorima-cchi hampir tau tentang ninja," ujar Kise menghampiri kedua pemuda itu.

"Aku hanya membaca sejarahnya saja. Dan benda itu, aku menemukannya di suatu tempat, nanodayo."

"Lalu kristal ini?" tanya Takao sembari memperlihatkan kristal yang sedang dipegangnya.

"Kembalikan Takao! Itu lucky itemku," pinta atau perintah Midorima tegas.

"Heh? Benarkah? Bagaimana kalau ..." Takao mengangkat tangan kanannya ke udara, kemudian ...

Midorima melebarkan matanya ketika melihat kristal yang dipegang Takao digunakan untuk menggambar pola abstrak di udara. "Takao bodoh, jangan!" serunya kencang.

Midorima langsung merebut kristal tersebut dan membentuk pola lain untuk mencegah terbukanya portal dimensi. Namun sayangnya sudah terlambat, karena sebuah pusaran angin berhasil menghancurkan pola yang dibuat Midorima dan akhirnya menyedot mereka bertiga masuk menuju dimensi lain.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	3. Chapter 3

Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime

 **Warning :** AU-Canon (?), OOC, typos, little bit romance, unsur fantasy dan humor semau author. Saran dan kritik sangat diterima. Flamers tanpa akun saya hapus.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Midorima-san, apa aku boleh masuk?"

"..."

"Sebenarnya tadi itu aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu."

"..."

"Hey, kau di dalam kan?"

"..."

"Yang beb ... Yuhu! Yang beb―" Tenten menampar pipi mulusnya untuk menyadarkan diri dari genjutsu. "Eh, apaan sih?! Kenapa aku jadi OOC begini?! Lagipula si megane itu ... apa dia sudah tidur?"

Untuk memastikan dugaannya, Tenten membuka pintu kamar sang empu kemudian masuk tanpa menimbulkan kegaduhan. Namun apa yang ia lihat hanyalah kekosongan. Tak ada Midorima dalam kamar tersebut.

"Lho? Si megane itu kemana?" tanya Tenten entah pada siapa. Gadis itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke semua penjuru kamar.

"Tidak mungkin!"

Mata hazel Tenten menemukan sebuah pusaran portal cukup aneh di dekat dinding. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, gadis itu segera menerobos portal tersebut dengan perasaan harap-harap cemas.

 **xxx**

"Aaaaaaaaa!"

 **BRUKH!**

 **BRUKH!**

 **BRUKH!**

"I-Ittai, ssu!"

"Oi, Bakakise! Yang paling menderita itu aku! Menyingkir sana!" usir Takao yang tubuh pendeknya tertindih si pirang narsis.

"Tch, sial!" Midorima berdecih sembari menggenggam erat kristalnya. Lantas ia melirik Takao yang baru saja berdiri. "Takao, apa kau ingat garis yang kau buat sebelum memasuki portal tadi?"

Takao menggeleng. "Aku kan tadi menggambar pola abstrak. Jadi aku tak begitu mengingatnya."

"Bodoh!" Midorima menggeram kesal―menatap sang partner dengan tatapan menusuk.

Takao yang sudah hafal gelagat pemuda berkacamata apabila sedang marah mengusap tengkuknya kemudian bertanya dengan takut-takut, "M-Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kita tidak bisa kembali, dan itu salahmu, Takao," jawab Midorima dingin.

"Apa maksudmu, ssu?" tanya Kise tak mengerti.

Midorima menghela napas. "Kita tidak bisa kembali ke dunia asli jika si pembuka portal tak mengingat pola apa yang ia gambar untuk sampai ke tempat ini."

"Jadi dengan kata lain, kunci agar kita bisa kembali ke tempat asal adalah menggambar pola yang sama seperti sebelumnya, begitu?" tanya Takao memastikan.

Midorima hanya mengangguk kemudian menatap tempat yang mereka pijak saat ini. Sebuah padang rumput nan luas―amat sangat luas. Bahkan mungkin beberapa pesawat pun dapat parkir (?) di sini. Karena tak ada pepohonan ataupun bangunan, angin yang berhembus pun terasa cukup kencang.

"Minna!"

Suara lantang nan feminim itu mengintrupsi mereka bertiga untuk menoleh ke sumber suara. Dari arah berlawanan terlihatlah seorang gadis manis berpenampilan acak-acakan―satu cepolan rambutnya terlepas―entah karena apa.

"Panda?"

"Tentencchi?"

"..." Tampaknya Midorima kebingungan harus menyebut nama Tenten dengan sebutan apa. Jadi ia hanya diam melihat gadis itu berjalan ke arahnya.

"Tentencchi, kenapa kau ada di sini juga, ssu? Dan kenapa dengan penampilanmu? Kau baik-baik saja kan, ssu?" tanya Kise setelah Tenten tiba di hadapan mereka.

Gadis manis itu mengelap keringatnya yang bercucuran, dadanya naik turun tak beraturan. Dilihat dari manapun tampaknya sudah terjadi sesuatu pada gadis itu.

"Hoy, Panda-chan! Kau habis diperkaos oleh siapa?" tanya Takao polos biadab minta dicambuk.

Mendengar hal itu tentu saja membuat kening Tenten berkedut-kedut kesal. Ingin rasanya ia menyobek mulut kurang asem milik Takao. Plis deh dia ini lelah setengah mampus, kenapa Takao tak mengerti perasaannya?

Karena tak ingin debat, Tenten memilih menatap Midorima dan bertanya, "Lumut, sebenarnya kita ada dimana? Tadi ada makhluk aneh yang mengejarku begitu aku tiba di sini."

"Makhluk aneh, bagaimana maksudmu, nodayo? B-bukannya aku penasaran tapi aku hanya ingin tau," ujar Midorima kemudian memalingkan wajahnya. Dan tampaknya ia tidak mempermasalahkan panggilan yang diberikan Tenten tadi―entah mungkin tidak sadar.

Melihat ketsunderean si pemuda hijau itu, ketiga rekannya sweatdrop sesaat. Apa bedanya coba, antara 'penasaran' dan 'ingin tau'?

"Aku tak tau. Tapi fisik makhluk itu seperti manusia, hanya saja ukuran tubuhnya jauh lebih besar dari kita," jelas Tenten serius.

"Apa mungkin itu makhluk purba?" cetus Takao mengalihkan perhatian ketiga temannya. "Y-Ya, aku hanya menduga-duga saja sih."

"Tapi sebenarnya apa yang dikatakan Takao itu mungkin saja benar, ssu. Makhluk purba kan besar dan aneh," komentar Kise.

"Oh ya, katanya kau ingin membantuku?! Sekarang ayo cepat! Kalian bisa ke dunia ini pasti karena kristal itu kan?" ujar Tenten antusias. Gadis itu menatap Midorima penuh pengharapan.

"Lupakan saja impianmu, nanodayo. Bahkan aku pun tak bisa kembali ke duniaku," ujar Midorima, tak lupa memberi deathglare pada Takao.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Tenten tak mengerti.

"Jadi begini, ssu, kunci agar kita bisa kembali ke dunia asal kita adalah kita harus mengingat pola portal apa yang kita buat sebelumnya―"

"Hei, Lumut! Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku dari awal?!" Tenten memotong ucapan Kise dan menatap tajam Midorima.

"Aku lupa, nanodayo."

"Bagaimana bisa kau lupa?!"

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa kau juga lupa polanya?" tanya Takao.

"Tentu saja! Yang membawaku ke dunia kalian kan orang lain, jadi bagaimana mungkin aku tau pola apa yang mereka buat! Argh!" Tenten hampir saja menangis frustrasi apabila ia tak mendengar suara derap langkah diiringi getaran cukup kuat.

Rupanya, jauh di depan mereka ada seekor (?) makhluk besar nan aneh. Fisiknya memang seperti manusia, tapi di kepalanya terdapat dua buah tanduk, sekujur tubuhnya pun dipenuhi sisik! Jangan lupakan mulutnya yang setiap mangap (?) pasti mengeluarkan api panas.

Apa itu yang dinamakan cinta? **Ralat!** Apa itu yang dinamakan siluman naga?

"Kita bisa mencari cara lain nanti, sekarang kita harus pergi, nanodayo!" ujar Midorima yang sudah sibuk membuat pola berbentuk huruf **'T'** di udara.

"Tapi kita akan pergi kemana?" tanya Tenten menghapus airmatanya yang sempat keluar.

"Jangan banyak tanya. Cepat mendekat!" perintah Midorima. Pemuda itu menggenggam tangan Tenten―entah refleks, entah mungkin ingin. Uhuk!

Udara di atas mereka perlahan terbelah mengikuti pola yang dibuat Midorima tadi. Dan dalam sekejap mereka sudah tersedot masuk ke gerbang portal itu.

 **xxx**

"Oi, bangunlah! Kenapa kalian ada di sini?"

Midorima, Tenten, Takao, dan Kise mengerjapkan kelopak matanya masing-masing ketika suara asing itu berhasil memasuki indra pendengar mereka.

"Kalian berasal dari mana? Kenapa bisa berada di sini?" tanya seorang pria bersurai pirang sebahu. Mata birunya menatap keempat manusia―yang kini sudah beranjak dari posisinya―secara bergantian.

"Kami berasal dari Tokyo. Kalau boleh tau ini dimana?" ujar Takao mewakili ketiga rekannya yang masih bingung dengan tempat asing ini.

"Hei Armin, memang sejak kapan ada distrik bernama Tokyo? Dan kalaupun ada, distrik itu bagian dari tembok mana?" seorang pria berwajah kuda menimpali ucapan Takao sembari menatap rekan pirangnya yang langsung dibalas berupa gelengan.

"Kami berasal dari dimensi lain, nanodayo," jelas Midorima datar―sembari melakukan kebiasaannya.

"Dimensi lain?!" kedua pemuda asing itu mengerjapkan matanya, tak percaya.

"Oi, oi! Kalau memang kalian berasal dari dimensi lain, dari mana kalian berasal?"

"Tokyo, ssu," jawab Kise.

"Maksud Jean, kalian datang dari zaman apa?" tanya Armin.

"Mereka berasal dari zaman serba modern, bisa disebut masa depan. Dan aku berasal dari zaman ninja," jelas Tenten.

"Heh? Aku tak mengerti," ujar Jean dengan tampang bodohnya.

"Jadi, apa kau juga sebelumnya terlempar ke zaman modern?" tanya Armin yang dengan mudahnya menebak ucapan Tenten.

Tenten mengangguk. "Ceritanya cukup panjang kenapa kita tiba-tiba berada di sini." Tenten menatap Armin. "Tapi kalau boleh tau kami berada dimana? Maksudku di zaman apa?"

Armin menghela napas berat, seperti enggan menjawab―seolah-olah jika ia menjawab maka hatinya akan rapuh. "Kalian berada di zaman dimana umat manusia harus bertarung melawan para titan," ujarnya lirih.

"Titan? Raksasa?" Midorima memastikan.

Armin dan Jean mengangguk pelan. Entah kenapa wajah mereka mendadak muram. Ah, apa mungkin tempat ini lebih seram daripada zaman perang dunia? Begitu pikir Midorima.

"Oi, bocah! Sedang apa kalian? Gerbang akan segera ditutup."

Seorang pemuda cebol, eh―cetar nan rupawan menghampiri mereka dengan kuda lumpingnya.

Armin dan Jean segera memberi penghormatan ala militer pada pemuda itu.

"Maaf sebelumnya, Kapten. Tadi saat kami akan kembali, kami menemukan mereka tergeletak di sini. Kupikir mereka penduduk yang berasal dari Dinding Rose, tapi nyatanya mereka berasal dari dimensi lain," jelas Armin.

Pemuda ce―tar itu menatap keempat makhluk dari fandom lain―secara bergantian. Tatapannya berhenti pada Takao dan Kise yang sibuk berbisik dengan suara keras (?) sembari sesekali melirik ke arahnya.

"Ah, kau benar, ssu. Dia mirip Akashicchi! Suaranya, kecebolannya, bahkan wajahnya yang psikopat pun mirip!"

 **TWICH!** Satu perempatan muncul di kening Sang Taichou.

 _'Berani sekali mereka mengataiku! Apa mereka belum melihat kemampuanku menyembelih titan?'_ batin Levi tak ingat kalau dia memang psikopat.

Eh!

"Apa kubilang! Apa dia kerabatnya Akashi ya? Atau mungkin pamannya? Ah mungkin juga ayah tak diinginkannya?!"

 **TWICH!**

 _'Apa-apaan mereka mengiraku seorang ayah?! Aku masih muda, bocah,'_ batin Levi lagi―yang tak ingat bahwa usianya sudah pas untuk menikah.

"Ayah? Justru menurutku dia pantas jadi kakaknya Akashi, ssu."

Oke, Levi mulai bisa berhenti berkedut kesal. Tapi Akashi itu memangnya siapa?

"Apanya!? Wajah dia seperti om-om juga!" seru Takao kencang.

Hal itu sukses membuat Levi kembali kesal. Bahkan kali ini ia turun dari kuda lumpingnya lalu menghampiri duo berisik itu sembari menggenggam ujung pedangnya. Uhm ... Tampaknya Levi bersiap menyembelih dua makhluk itu untuk santapan sahurnya.

Takao dan Kise buru-buru bersembunyi dibalik punggung Midorima dan Tenten. Bahkan Kise dengan kampretnya memeluk Tenten―mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

Entah mengapa Midorima berharap Tenten menendang Kise seperti Kasamatsu. Tapi Tenten hanya melepas pelukan Kise dan segera menyingkir dengan wajah memerah.

"Lalu ada perlu apa kalian datang kemari?" tanya Levi setelah berada di hadapan mereka. Tinggi badannya yang tak sepadan membuat ia harus menengadah, apalagi ketika menatap Midorima.

"Kami tidak berniat ke tempat ini, nanodayo. Tadi aku hanya asal membuka portal demi menghindari siluman naga yang berada di dimensi sebelumnya," jawab Midorima sembari melakukan kebiasaannya.

Levi, Armin dan Jean tampaknya masih belum mengerti tentang mereka. Pada akhirnya Tenten yang menjelaskan, karena Midorima enggan mengeluarkan ucapan panjang kali lebar kali tinggi sama dengan lautan.

Ha?

 **xXx**

Karena tak tau harus pergi ke dimensi mana lagi, pada akhirnya Midorima, Tenten, Kise dan Takao menerima tawaran Levi yang mengusulkan agar sementara waktu mereka tinggal di asrama Survey Corps. Masih menjadi misteri kenapa Levi yang dikenal cuek bebek mau menawarkan kebaikan itu. Mungkinkah dia kesambet Ustad Rifa'i? Parodinya dari Pondok Pesantren Al Sekoting yang diciptakan oleh orang-orang kreatif.

Saat mereka tiba di gerbang asrama tiba-tiba saja beberapa anggota Survey Corps menghadang Midorima, Takao dan Kise lengkap dengan senjata Three Dimensional Maneuver Gear mereka masing-masing.

"Akhirnya kalian membawa tiga titan spesies baru sekaligus!" ujar Hanji Zoe antusias.

Levi mendengus. "Mereka bukan ti―"

"TATAKAE MINNA! TANGKAP KETIGA TITAN ITU!" seru seorang pemuda bermata hijau yang melesat dari pohon.

"Osssh!" seru yang lain.

Mereka menyeret paksa ketiga pemuda itu ke tempat yang lebih luas dan sibuk mengikat ketiganya yang dicurigai sebagai titan karena tubuh mereka yang tinggi.

"Wah, benar-benar titan spesies baru! Mereka bisa memberontak layaknya manusia!" ujar Hanji makin antusias ketika melihat reaksi Midorima, Takao dan Kise saat diringkus.

Dia sudah akan menghampiri kerumunan juniornya, kalau tidak mendengar ucapan Levi yang penuh penekanan.

"Mereka bukan titan, bodoh!"

"Heh? Bukan titan? Lalu apa?" tanya Hanji menatap Levi penasaran.

"Mereka manusia yang terlempar dari dimensi lain. Sekarang cepat kau amankan mereka. Aku ingin istirahat," perintah Levi.

"Tenten-san!"

Levi dan Hanji menoleh ke arah Armin dan Jean yang sedang berusaha membangunkan seorang gadis berambut coklat yang tertidur pulas di tanah.

EH! ITU BUKAN TIDUR! TENTEN PINGSAN!

"Oi, ada apa, bocah?" tanya Levi sembari menghampiri mereka.

"Dia tiba-tiba pingsan, Kapten," jawab Armin berusaha memapah Tenten.

"Bawa dia masuk," perintah Levi, "kau urusi mereka," lanjutnya pada Hanji.

 **xxx**

 **PERTANDINGAN ONE ON THREE**

 **[Kise vs Annie, Connie, dan Sasha]**

Annie, Connie dan Sasha meringkus Kise dengan mudahnya dan otomatis membuat pemuda itu memberontak. "H-Hei, lepaskan, ssu! Aku bukan titan!"

"Apanya yang bukan! Tubuh kalian bertiga tinggi! Pasti kalian titan kelas baru!" semprot Connie.

"Tapi kenapa dia bisa bicara?" tanya Sasha sempat menghentikan aktivitas mengikat Kise.

"Aku kan memang bukan titan! Aku manusia, ssu!" seru Kise.

"Susu?! Rasa apa?! Dimana?!" tanya Sasha salah paham.

"Rasa vanila, di dadamu," komentar Kise sweatdropp.

Wajah Sasha berubah merah. "Aaaaaaa sialan kau!"

"Hoy, Annie! Kenapa kau jadi diam saja?! Cepat bantu!"

Annie menghela napas dan berbalik. "Aku ragu. Tidak ada titan yang memiliki otak mesum."

 **[Takao vs Ymir, Reiner, dan Christa]**

Ymir, Reiner dan Christa menangani Takao yang sedari tadi berteriak dan terus memberontak. "Oi, aku bukan titaaan! Lepaskan!"

"Banyak bicara kau!" Ymir menendang punggung Takao tanpa belas kasihan.

"KAU PIKIR YANG KAU TENDANG ITU APA, BODOH?!" teriak Takao pusing.

Wajah Ymir mendadak memerah menahan kesal dan amarah. "B-Beraninya kau menyebutku bodoh!"

"Kau memang bodoh, Ymir," komentar Reiner.

"Apa―"

"Kau berbicara dengan titan. Apa itu tidak bodoh?"

"PFFT! BHAHAHAKS! Bodoh, bodoh! Haha!" tawa Takao meledak keras dan anehnya tak protes saat Reiner menyebutnya 'titan'.

"BERISIK KAU TITAN BODOH!" bentak Ymir dan Reiner saat telinga mereka berdenging akibat tawa Takao yang cetar.

"Ahahaha, sebenarnya yang bodoh itu kalian berdua!" ujar Takao memulai aksinya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Ymir dan Reiner bersamaan.

"Lihat fisik kalian! Tinggi dan besar, sedangkan aku? Jadi yang patut dicurigai sebagai titan adalah kalian berdua bukan aku. Tapi kalian bodoh, malah mengiraku titan. Huh!"

 **Krik. Krik. Krik.**

"Dia benar juga. Apa kita berdua memang titan?" bisik Reiner pada Ymir.

"Bodoh kau―"

"Kupikir yang dikatakan dia benar adanya, minna," komentar Christa yang sedari diam karena bingung.

"Apa maksudmu, Christa?" tanya Reiner.

"Begini, dia bisa berbicara dan tertawa seperti kita. Lalu soal tinggi badan, kalian hanya beda beberapa centi saja menurutku. Bahkan Ymir lebih tinggi sedangkan Reiner lebih besar dari pemuda itu," jelas Christa tenang.

"AAAAAAAAAA! JADI KAMI TITAN?!" jerit Ymir dan Reiner membuka kedok. Tapi karena di fic ini tidak ada namanya Titan Shifter maka perkataan mereka hanyalah mitos.

 **[Midorima vs Eren, Marco dan Mikasa]**

Sementara itu, Titan Midorima―eh maksudnya Midorima sendiri ditangani oleh Eren, Marco dan Mikasa.

Eren tak henti-hentinya menyanyikan yel-yel kebanggaannya yaitu ...

"TATAKAE! TATAKAE!"

"ANATA WA TSUYOI!" timpal Mikasa yang terpaksa OOC karena tak ingin membiarkan Eren berseru sendirian.

"Jadi, apa kau titan, hey titan?" tanya Eren.

Pertanyaan macam apa itu?!

"Sudah kubilang aku manusia, nanodayo," jawab Midorima, ia hendak menaikan kacamatanya namun karena tangannya diikat ia jadi berdecih sebal.

"Manusia nanodayo?" komentar Marco bingung.

"Ah, mungkin maksudnya Titan Nanodayo, Marco!"

"Titan Nanodayo Marco? Tapi Eren, aku bukan titan," ujar Marco tambah bingung.

Midorima, Eren, dan Mikasa sweatdropp.

"Pokoknya, dia titan spesies baru yang datang dari Klan Nanodayo. Bukan begitu, Nanodayo-san?" ujar Eren penuh keyakinan.

Tolong ingatkan Midorima nanti untuk mencekik Eren, pembaca sekalian.

"Eren, kupikir dia bukan titan," ujar Mikasa mengeluarkan pendapatnya.

"Ha? Jadi kau tidak mau mendukungku lagi, Mikasa?!"

"Bukan begitu, tapi sejak kapan ada titan berkacamata? Dan lagi, sedari tadi dia bersikap tenang layaknya Komandan Erwin."

"Mikasa benar. Suaranya juga mirip Komandan Erwin," timpal Marco.

"C'mon, guys! Mungkin saja dia titan dari keluarga ningrat seperti Komandan Erwin."

Sejak kapan ada titan ningrat? Eren, kau keras kepala, Nak.

.

.

.

 **To be continue!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :** Saya tau chapter ini kurang greget, datar, dan bahkan ga ada poin pentingnya sama sekali. Maaf ya, saya nulis ulang ini kemaren sambil nangis, ga fokus gegara chara favorit saya di anime Joker Game mati. Ya ampun itu **nyeseeeeeekkkkkkkkk** **banget!** Dari minggu kemaren dapet angst mulu, Armin mati! Miyoshi juga mati! Aku ga bisa diginiin! /lebay. Dan kenapa malah curcol?! Maaf! Maaf!

Interaksi Tenten di sini kurang ya? Maaf! Tapi tenang aja, chapter depan bakal banyak kok! Bahkan mungkin keknya Tenten jadi rebutan antara Midorima, ehem dan ehem. Dan yapz! Chapter depan masih ada di dunia Eren! Rencananya tiap chapter, saya bakal ngirim mereka ke fandom lain gitu. Tapi gatau deh. Do'ain aja moga saya dapet ilham buat bikin fic ini makin seru.

 **Big thanks to :**

 **yamanaka tenten, Furasawa99, Akatsuki Hidan Akatsuki-Yo, ai no est, chubby, Guest, Ran Megumi, Leny-chan. Juga kepada pembaca lain yang sudah memencet tombol 'fave' dan 'follow' untuk fic ini! Thanks guys!**


End file.
